Beda Keyakinan
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Udahlah terima aja. Gue beda keyakinan sama elo!" kata Naruto dengan seenaknya memutuskan. Ia tak ambil pusing, lawan bicaranya mau komentar apa. Mau mewek kek. Mau jerit kek. Terserah. Bukan urusan gue. One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.


Beda Keyakinan

Summary : "Udahlah terima aja. Gue beda keyakinan sama elo!" kata Naruto dengan seenaknya memutuskan. Ia tak ambil pusing, lawan bicaranya mau komentar apa. Mau mewek kek. Mau jerit kek. Terserah. Bukan urusan gue. One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : MaleNaru, One Shoot alias langsung TAMAT. Jadi jangan minta next chapter.

Pair : NaruKiba just friend slight SasuSaku

Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita di facebook yang pernah ku baca. Jadi jangan heran jika pernah mendengar cerita ini. Oke, Silakan menikmati. Semoga berkenan di hati para reader.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Di sebuah ruangan yang tenang, tampak beberapa remaja, pria dan wanita sedang sibuk di depan layar monitor masing-masing. Mereka bekerja dalam keheningan. Satu-satunya suara yang menghiasi ruangan itu hanyalan jentikan jemari pada keyboard atau hembusan nafas masing-masing. Salah satunya yakni pria berambut pirang berkulit tan yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS.

Sejak tadi, iris safirnya sibuk meneliti tiap huruf, kata, dan kalimat dari berkas laporan mingguan yang dibuat para anggotanya sebelum diprint. Sebagai pria yang perfect, ia tak bisa menolerir adanya typo-typo pada lembaran laporan. Tangannya dengan ganas mencoret lembaran kertas itu. Bibirnya beberapa kali mendesis jijik melihat buruknya laporan salah satu bawahannya. Sudahlah banyak typo sana-sini, salah pula. hadeuh... pusing deh.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka kasar. Muncul makhluk datang tak diundang pergi tak diantar, berambut coklat gelap cepak, bertato taring terbalik warna merah di kedua pipinya, dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, seperti habis dikejar anjing kampung yang menderita rabies.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh... Nar, gawat!" katanya dengan hebohnya.

Naruto melirik sekilas, sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya semula. Ia tak begitu antusias menanggapi kata 'Gawat,' yang meluncur dengan indahnya dari bibir Kiba. Namanya juga Kiba. Pasti dech, Naruto bakal nyesel kalau menanggapinya terlalu serius. Kiba kan orangnya gitu. Aneh bin ajaib.

"Nar! Jangan diam aja! Dengerin gue!" teriaknya mencak-mencak kayak cewek yang lagi PMS karena diacuhin.

"Hn. Iya, gue dengerin. Langsung aja, _to the point_."

" _To the_ anpan apa? Bisa diulang lagi?"

" _To the point_!" kata Naruto berusaha sabar meladeni Kiba. "Ngomong aja langsung, nggak pake berbelit."

"Halah sok Inggris, loe. Kayak elo paling pinter se-KHS aja." Ejek Kiba.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi. Dengan ketus berkata, "Elo sebenarnya ke sini mau ngomong apaan, sih? Kalau cuman mau ngeledek, mending elo pergi deh. Gue sibuk. Banyak laporan yang harus gue periksa dan besok harus udah ada di atas meja Kepsek."

"Eh, iya gue lupa. Ini gawat, Nar. Bener-bener gawat." Kata Kiba mengulang-ulang kata gawat.

"Iya, apa-nya yang gawat."

"Si Sakura pacaran sama Sasuke. Itu lho, cowok paling populer yang dulu jadi saingan elo waktu elo maju dalam bursa pencalonan ketua OSIS." Jelasnya panjang kali lebar. Tak lupa dengan hujan gerimis yang mengundang.

Naruto berjengit jijik. Ia berharap semoga hujan lokal itu tak sampai membasahi kertas laporan yang udah susah payah ia koreksi dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Syukur-syukur bau jigong Kiba yang rada malas gosok gigi, nggak nempel juga.

'Awas saja kalau ada tulisannya yang luntur, bakal gue make over nih bocah.' Batin Naruto yang lebih mengkhawatirkan kertas laporan daripada berita yang Kiba bawa.

"Nar, elo denger nggak sih kata gue? Sakura udah resmi pacaran sama Sasuke."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan. Ia tengah berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesabaran yang ia punyai untuk meladeni Kiba dengan segala ke-unik-annya.

"Gue denger. Terus, kenapa kalau mereka pacaran? Gue mesti koprol sambil bilang, 'Waw' gitu?"

"Kok, reaksi elo dingin gitu sih? Mestinya, elo tuh panas. Panas Men, panas. Kalau perlu elo samperin dia. Terus, elo labrak makhluk songong itu."

Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Lah, buat apa? Kan Sakuranya sendiri yang mau, ikhlas dan sukarela. Kenapa gue yang mencak-mencak? Pake acara ngelabrak pula. Kayak gue kurang kerjaan aja."

"Is, elo tuh payah. Ini soal harga diri, Men. Harga diri. Harga diri elo tuh udah diinjak-injak dia. Si Saskey-cap-pantat-ayam itu udah berani nyelonong nembak gebetan elo. Mestinya, elo marah dong! Gue aja yang jadi temen elo panas. Kok, elonya sendiri malah cuek bebek gitu. Elo udah nggak suka sama dia?"

"Masih."

"Terus, kenapa elo _stay cool_?"

"Iya, kan dia nya udah sama orang lain. Gue bisa apa?"

"Sebenarnya, dari awal ini salah elo. Elonya sih nggak berbuat apa-apa. Elo nggak pernah coba-coba PDKT atau kasih signal gitu sama dia. Makanya sekarang elo ketinggalan kereta."

"Emang dia TV, kasih signal segala? Elo tuh ada-ada aja. Kiba...Kiba... hi hi hi.."

"Is, gue serius ngomongnya." Ujar Kiba jengkel. Dia lalu narik kursi entah punya siapa, dan dibalik. Dia duduk ngangkang menghadap Naruto dengan sandaran kursi sebagai pegangan. "Jujur, ya! Elo tuh ada hati nggak sih sama Sakura."

Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan menatap Kiba serius. "Ya, sebagai cowok, jujur gue suka sama dia. Siapa sih yang enggak? Secara, ia cantik, pinter, dan nggak pecicilan. Singkatnya, cewek idaman-lah."

"Terus, kenapa elo diam aja?"

"Gue diam karena gue maunya ngomong ke dia, kalau gue udah siap ngelamar dia. Gue terlalu cinta ama dia, jadi gue maunya serius. Gue nggak mau jadiin dia mainan, just pacaran doang." Naruto diam. Ia minum beberapa teguk air putih. Ngomong sama Kiba sering kali bikin dia haus. "Masalahnya, gue belum siap saat ini. Kan elo tahu sendiri, gue masih SMA. Usia gue baru sweet seventeen beberapa hari yang lalu. Belum matang buat berumah tangga. So, gue milih diam aja."

"Elo tuh mikirnya kejauhan! Nikah, pret. Elo kayak Bapak-bapak kantoran."

"Justru yang beraninya ngomong ngajak pacaran ama cewek itu yang pengecut. Cintanya cuman di mulut. Begitu ketemu bokapnya si cewek langsung ngibrit, hiii... takut. Gue bukan tipe gitu."

"Sumpeh deh, gue nggak ngerti cara berfikir elo. Kenapa emangnya dengan pacaran? Semua orang di KHS ini banyak juga yang pacaran."

"Kib, elo tahu kan kalo nyokap gue cewek? Adik gue cewek. Gue sayang banget ama mereka. Gue nggak mau ada yang nyakitin mereka. Karena itu, gue nggak mau nyakitin cewek. Nyakitin hati cewek sama aja nyakitin nyokap sama adek gue. Karena itu, gue nggak mau pacaran. Gue maunya serius."

"Pacaran itu kan juga salah satu ajang penjajakan. Apa kita sreg dengan dia? Jangan sampai deh kita kayak beli kucing dalam karung!"

"Nggak usah tutup mata deh, loe. Akui aja, kalau orang pacaran itu karena ia pingin, ada rasa suka sama cewek. Ingin ini, itu sama cewek kayak pasangan suami istri. Sayang, meski libido udah segunung, tapi belum mau terikat. Jadi deh, ajang pacaran cuman buat baku syahwat, seneng-seneng doang, terus kalau udah bosan dibuang. Kan nggak ada hitam di atas putih. Jadi, nggak ada pertanggung jawaban kalau terjadi apa-apa sama si cewek. Si cowok tinggal ngeles aja, suka sama suka kok. Gue nggak mau jadi cowok bajingan macam itu."

"Gara-gara prinsip anehmu itu tuh, elo kehilangan cewek idaman elo. Lama-lama elo nggak laku lho. Terus, jadi bujang lapuk dech. Udah deh buang aja prinsip kuno itu. Udah nggak jaman, Men."

Naruto tersenyum simpul dan dengan tenang berkata, "Tenang, Tuhan itu udah menciptakan kita berpasang-pasangan. Jadi, gue pasti punya jodoh sendiri. Gunung nggak akan lari dikejar. Kalau tiba masanya, gue pasti bakal ketemu juga ama jodoh gue di pelaminan. _Dont care_."

"Tapi, kan..."

"Udahlah terima aja. Gue beda keyakinan sama elo!" kata Naruto dengan seenaknya memutuskan. Ia tak ambil pusing, lawan bicaranya mau komentar apa. Mau mewek kek. Mau jerit kek. Terserah. Bukan urusan gue.

"Terserah elo lah, Nar. Pusing gue. Gue cabut ya." ujar Kiba pasrah.

"Hm. Dan, trims untuk infonya, Kib."

"Yoi."

Dengan kepergian Kiba, ruang OSIS kembali hening. Mereka kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda akibat kedatangan Kiba, dan asyik mendengarkan percakapan antara Ketua OSIS mereka dengan teman baiknya.

THE END


End file.
